La llamada
by delta2007
Summary: Hinata sufre al esperar noticias de Naruto y lo unico que puede hacer es aguardar su llamada, que es lo que le tendra que decir el rubio a la linda chica.Un Naruhina para pasar aquellos dias lluviosos.


**Kishimoto dueño absoluto de Naruto y sus personajes yo solo los utilizo para la siguiente historia**

**Todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

**Si gustan puede leer la historia escuchando la siguiente canción**

**La pueden encontrar en Youtube como: Namida no Mukou ~Fandub Latino**

**Si la desean en su idioma original la pueden encontrar con el titulo: Stereo Pony Namida No Mukou**

**Espero que les guste**

**Si me regalas un comentario no me enojo, sea bueno o malo me ayuda a mi motivación y me permite poder mejorar.**

**La llamada**

La lluvia caía fuertemente, ella veía como las gotas se acumulaban sobre la ventana parecía que no tendría fin, incluso dejo de reconocer si eran sus propias lagrimas o era la lluvia la que nublaba sus perlados ojos.

Hinata acurrucada en el sillón que daba a la ventana se sujetaba los pies y escondía su cabeza entre las piernas mientras las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo su rostro, su largo cabello la cubría por completo.

Solo levantaba el rostro de vez en cuando para ver el celular botado sobre una mesita a pocos centímetros de sillón.

Como había terminado en esa situación.

"El se había marchado"

No sabía en donde estaba, y no sabía a donde buscarlo.

Esos meses a su lado habían logrado devolverle la vida a su alma, nunca se había sentido más feliz pero tampoco tan triste.

El había llegado a su vida así nomás, sin previo aviso y llego para quedarse en su corazón.

Vivía sola en esa casa, el distanciamiento con su familia le obligo a vivir por su cuenta pero le permitió descubrir otro estilo de vida, sin los prejuicios y morales de su padre, ni el ser juzgada por cada decisión tomada.

El llego un día, toco a la puerta y tal vez fue amor a primera vista al menos para ella, frente a ella un chico rubio con la sonrisa mas sincera y atrayente que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Sus profundos ojos azules la cautivaron por completo provocando un ligero sonrojo que fue mas notorio por su blanca piel, pero al parecer el chico era súper distraído por que nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

Buscaba un cuarto para rentar, jamás le había llegado a la mente el rentar un cuarto en esa casa, pero el tener a este chico frente a ella no lo dudo ni por un instante, ese fue el inicio de todo.

Los siguientes meses fueron los mejores de su vida, era agradable el tener compañía, tener a alguien que no la juzgara, que estuviera animándola y apreciándola por lo que era.

A sus veintiún años había logrado conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera solventarse por si misma sin tanto problema, la casa no era muy grande pero para Hinata era mucho, su nuevo hogar.

Naruto era muy imperativo, un chico de veintidós años, había crecido solo pero se valió de su fuerza para salir adelante sin ningún problema, además de que tenia la facilidad para hacer nuevos amigos.

Tal vez la soledad de ambos, la difícil vida de cada uno era lo que les había permitido unirse de ese modo.

Pero el tenia novia, una linda chica de cabellera rosa y ojos verdes, una extraña combinación que le hacia muy atractiva, además de la seguridad que proyectaba, era muy diferente a lo que Hinata sentía por ella misma.

Pero hace poco comenzaron a tener problemas, Sakura la novia de Naruto no le gustaba la idea de que el viviera con otra chica aun si se le dijera que sus celos eran infundados, o tal vez no, tal vez ella había visto a través de sus ojos color luna, tal vez ella pudo ver que Hinata estaba enamorada de su novio.

Naruto siempre se desahogaba con Hinata quien paciente le escuchaba aun cuando su corazón se le partiera, el escuchar como el rubio sufría por la chica la estaba matando, pero más que su dolor estaba el gran amor que le profesaba al chico y con una dulce sonrisa y un pedazo de pastel le levantaba la moral.

Hasta que hace poco las discusiones se volvieron mas fuertes y terminaron por separarlos, Naruto cayo en una depresión, y Hinata no pudo mas.

El sintiéndose tan solo y no amado.

Ella bañada en lágrimas gritandoles

-Te Amo¡¡¡ desde que te conocí, siempre te he amado por favor no digas que nadie te ama

El con cara de sorpresa la mira y baja su rostro y saliendo de la casa.

-Sakura tenia razón… fueron sus palabras antes de salir

Desde entonces han pasado más de seis horas.

La lluvia solo opacaba sus llantos, su celular había sonado hace poco pero no alcanzo a contestar pero era un número desconocido, tal vez Naruto.

Así que se sentó a esperar de nuevo a aquella llamada, si era el, o tal vez no, sus pensamientos comenzaban a volverla loca.

-Tal vez si lo olvidara esta tristeza desaparezca – se decía para convencerse a si misma

-Tal vez así el dolor desaparezca.

Pero:

-Me haces falta amor.

-No se si volverás

-Espero tu llamada

-El miedo me impide llamarte, sin que las lágrimas me impidan hablar.

-El miedo de saber que no eres para mí

-No se si me odias

-Por ser honesta conmigo y decir lo que siento aun a riesgo de perder algo que jamás fue mío.

-Quisiera verte de nuevo, una vez más.

-El escuchar tu ruidosa sonrisa, el sentir tu tierna mirada.

-El tan solo sentir tu presencia.

-Saber si algo de mi llegaste amar.

-Si la tímida chica llego hacer algo en tu vida

-Si esta chica rara y oscura pudo alumbrar un poco tu vida.

Todos estos pensamientos seguían en su cabeza, atormentándola una y otra vez.

Deseaba con toda su alma que el llamara para decirle que la odiaba, que la apreciaba un poco, lo que fuera con tal de terminar con ese dolor que tenia en ese momento.

Pero no, ella no podía levantar el celular y marcarle, el miedo a que el le colgara era mucho mas.

Ya era casi medianoche, y la lluvia termino por fin.

Seguramente ya no volverá….

De pronto el celular comenzó a sonar, era Naruto

El timbre de la puerta sonó poco después, no podría ser Naruto el tenia llaves de la casa.

Secándose las lágrimas tomo el celular con más miedo, abrió la puerta y aun sin contestar pudo ver que era Naruto recargado en la pared, en una mano tenia su celular marcando, le llamo la atención su cabello despeinado y mojado, al parecer ya llevaba bastante tiempo fuera de la casa,

-Olvide las llaves…dijo con la mirada baja

Ella lo miraba incrédula, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de nuevo – seguramente esta molesto.

-Sakura tenía razón…

-Eh

-Nunca supe que eras para mí hasta hoy.

-Lo que me dijiste me dejo en shock… pero me hizo ver a quien amo de verdad…Hinata siempre estuviste conmigo, siempre me amaste, nunca me juzgaste, solo eso…amarme… y yo acabe saliendo como un cobarde.

-Si no me odias por lo que hice, aun podrías amarme.

Era broma, como podría odiarlo, si se había convertido en su razón, en lo más importante en su vida.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

-Nunca podría odiarte- Hinata ahora estaba abrazando fuertemente a Naruto mientras que el la sujetaba con fuerza como temiendo perderla, el frío de la noche no importaba, pues el calor de ese abrazo los mantenía unidos.

La llamada ya no importaba.


End file.
